keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Denari Savac
Denari Evesto Savac is the current head of the Council of Defence, They are known for their carful planning and disre to maintain the status quo. They are one of the ☀Nalamari a race known for being hermaphrodites History: Early Life: They were born in the world of Nalran to a prosperous family. Upon the discovery of their magic they were sent to Milini's School, were they would be placed in Storm house. Though they have stated to prefer to go to the Guild. They were an average student, Joining the Council: They would graduate from the council, attaining Valavitorian of their house. This would attract the attention of Zikkim who recutiied them into the Council of Defence. He would take them with them on his travils teaching them much about Council Defence. He would even take them to a party in the Padrana Estate where they would meet Margret Padrana, who would later be reviled to be the Omega Killer, leading them to be less trusting of pepale. Head of Defence: Eventually Zikkim left the pisotion of Head of Defence replaced by Huetzin Ya'sa. Years later Desri was Elected to the head of Defence. They would lead the Council for meny years leading a council including Lucia Arbeit, a wizard scarred by her past. Then there was Pek Amew a sorcerer who sought justice where and when ever he was around. Gunhan Noon a witch of the Pakitari people,who despite her face being covered by a mask due to her species restrictions, she still is heavily involved in the councils debates. Than their was the Repamari, Huetzin Ya'sa, their predecessor. And Last but not least was the famous Tyberus Innatarsh Hero of Valnac. During this time they would learn of a prophecy that the infant Clovis Breeden would lead to the devastation of the Council. After much debate it was desided to kill the child though Pek Disagred and quit. Tyberius Tried to stop them but was parralied by Lucia, and later joined her rival Olivia. They would do the deed in hopes to prevent the blood from staining any of their fellews hands Years leter she would arrive at the end of the Battle of Sparks though would be to late to actualy affect the batlle. Personality: Denari is known for their calm and methodical demeanor. They are obsessed with maintaining the status Que of the council and keeping the peace. When they see a threat they are known to do anything to stop it... even some dark things. Powers: Expert Level Wizard: They are a skilled Mage. Determination: They are vary determined not giving up on their goals. Titles: Relationships: Friends: Shyla Yarak: They trained the young Aldean wizard helping them rise through the ranks of the kiem order Mentors: Zikkim: he was their mentor when they Rivals: Olivia Volanza: They disagrre on meny things Tyberius Innatarsh: after a disagrment they kicked the elf lord out of the Council of Defence, leading to their rivalry. Trivia: * They are slighty based on A certen Group leader on Deviant art, DesDraws, but only their first apperence. * Category:Nalamari Category:Wizard Category:Storm House Category:CouncilofMagic Category:CouncilofDefence Category:Councilheads